Demon Slayer
The Demon Slayer is the Evolved form of the Demon Hunter. Killah: '''"This portal leads to the underworld. I can feel the demons calling upon me. The demons within my soul were place there by Diablo himself as torture for my crimes against the Unholy Kingdom. I was cursed from Hell. I did not belong with the light anymore. I drifted for what seemed like forever in realms far between. Now I hear a Daemonic from the future has arrived, and Daemon is his name... If this is true, the Angel of Light really has returned. Then I must rise up against the forces of evil once again. I will unleash the true slayer within me and fight alongside this Angel of Light, for I will kill Diablo myself." Demon Slayer Roles: Offtank, Summons, Debuffs IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats. * Stronger summons; Cerberus becomes a hero unit. * Stronger transformation, adds more HP & attributes.. * Demon Storm, an levelable Aoe skill, will immune to spells during casting. * Levelable 100% chance damage reduction passive. * Stronger passive, including Life Stealing. LOSSES: * Comet Strike & Demon Blast, two levelable target skills. * Spirit Drain. * Net. Skills (note that cooldowns get longer as you level the skills) '''Summon Pure Demons: Summon forth Demons from the underworld to fight for the Hero. * Demons Power: * Number: 2 + (Ability lvl/10) * Health: 33% * Damage: (50 x (Ability lvl)) + 33% * Armor: 1 x Ability lvl * Mana Cost: 10 x lvl mp Summons: Pure Demon Melee (Holy Dmg/Demon Armor) Crit: 10% x2 Evasion: 10% Demon Storm: The Hero gathers his power and unleashes it in devestating spinning attack causing a huge force around him. The intense revolutions renders him immune to spells for the duration while he destroys his enemies within his path. The spell lasts for 5 seconds. * Damage Formula per Second: (50 x (Ability Level) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Mana Cost: 10 x Ability lvl mp Daemonic Slayer: Transform into the Demon itself and unleash unimaginable powers. Attribute Formula: * Life Increase: 5000 hp x Ability lvl (Max 400k) * Agi: 30 x Ability lvl (Max 2400) * Str: 20 x Ability lvl (Max 1600) * Int: 7 x Ability lvl (Max 560) * Mana Cost: Free (Note: Cannot -save Hero during this transformation) Demon Aura: The Demons that haunt the slayer have given him powers to take away the attack power of his enemies througth a powerful aura. * Damage Reduction Formula: (-100 x Ability Level) Daemonic Demon Slayer's Power: The Slayer's power grows with the demons exposed. Now the Demons have unleashes their full power within the Slayer causing great potential to emerge. LEVEL 1: Daemonic Gates: Opens a portal to the underworld allowing Cerberus to come forth upon this dimension MANA COST : 500 mp Summons: Cerberus Amonut: 1 Health: 300% of Hero Damage: 50% of Hero Armor: Hero lvl/5 Stats: Melee: (Unholy Dmg/Holy Armor) Net: 10 sec/5 Sec Cleave: 15% Evasion: 30% Resistant Skin Mana Burn Critical Strike: 10% x4 LEVEL 2: Demon's Malice (level 1): The hero moves with demon speed unlike anything seen before enabling it to have a chance to evade and deal more damage. * Critical Strike: 7% x 2 * Evasion: 20% LEVEL 3: Demon's Malice (level 2): The hero moves with demon speed unlike anything seen before enabling it to have a chance to evade and deal more damage. * Critical Strike: 10% x 2 * Evasion: 25% Silence: Stops all enemies in a target area from casting spells for 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 150 mp * Duration: 20 sec LEVEL 4: Break (level 1): Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducting all parts of their speed. * Attack Speed Reduction: 50% * Damage Reduction: 50% * Athletics Reduction: 50% * Duration: Hero: 10 Unit: 45 * Cooldown: 25 * Mana Cost: 250 mp. LEVEL 5: Demon's Malice (level 3): The hero moves with demon speed unlike anything seen before enabling it to have a chance to evade and deal more damage. * Critical Strike: 15% x 2 * Evasion: 30% Demon Curse (level 1): The Demon within the curses the Hero but allows shares its power. * Attack Increased: 13% Break (level 2): Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducting all parts of their speed. * Attack Speed Reduction: 75% * Damage Reduction: 75% * Athletics Reduction: 75% * Duration: Hero: 10 Unit: 45 * Cooldown: 25 * MANA COST : 500 mp. LEVEL 6: Demon Curse (level 2): The Demon within the curses the Hero but allows shares its power. * Attack Increased: 18% Demon Sense (level 1): The reaction speed of the demon is within the Slayer granting him the ability to avoid all damage at times. * Grants 15% chance to avoid all Damage. LEVEL 7: Demon's Malice (level 4): The hero moves with demon speed unlike anything seen before enabling it to have a chance to evade and deal more damage. * Critical Strike: 15% x 2.5 * Evasion: 35% Demon Sense (level 2): The reaction speed of the demon is within the Slayer granting him the ability to avoid all damage at times. * Grants 20% chance to avoid all Damage. Whitch Hunter Each attack deals Absorbs a percentage of Mana from the target giving it to the attacker. Mana Damage/Converted: 10% of Attack LEVEL 8: Hunger (level 1): The demon within hungers for the flesh of the living, cursing its host forever but granting unimaginable powers. * Life Stolen per Hit: 5% Cleave: Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 15% LEVEL 9: Demon's Malice (level 5): The hero moves with demon speed unlike anything seen before enabling it to have a chance to evade and deal more damage. * Critical Strike: 15% x 3 * Evasion: 40% Demon Curse (level 3): The Demon within the curses the Hero but allows shares its power. * Attack Increased: 25% Demon Sense (level 3): The reaction speed of the demon is within the Slayer granting him the ability to avoid all damage at times. * Grants 25% chance to avoid all Damage. Cleave: Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 20% Armageddon: Unleash Ancient Demon powers and call upon Armageddon to unleash hundreds of meteors upon the earth. * Damage Formula each Wave: (Agility x 2) * Final Wave: (Agility x 4) * Waves: 6 * Aoe: 500 * Cooldown: 80 * Mana Cost: 2500 mp. LEVEL 10: Silence Mastery: Stops all enemies in a target area from casting spells and attacking making them unable to attack at all. * Duration: Hero: 5 Normal: 10 * Cooldowm: 45 * MANA COST : 1500 mp. Break (level 3): Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducting all parts of their speed. * Attack Speed Reduction: 95% * Damage Reduction: 95% * Athletics Reduction: 95% * Duration: Hero: 10 Unit: 45 * Cooldown: 25 * MANA COST : 750 mp. Hunger (level 2): The demon within hungers for the flesh of the living, cursing its host forever but granting unimaginable powers. * Life Stolen per Hit: 7% Cleave: Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 25% Items * Left ** Lunaris - Armagedon: x1 Agi * Ultimate ** Killah's Daemonic Stone (Level 200 req) ** Azela (Level 350 req)Category:Evolved Heroes Category:Pages with Bugs in 6.08 Category:Pages with Bugs